The Heads of Hogwarts
by khaleesi14
Summary: Hermione and Draco are appointed to be head girl and boy, forced to live together and see each other everyday. Could that lead to feelings, desires, and lust? He never knew just how naughty the goody two shoes witch was.
1. Chapter 1

September 2nd

Could his day get any worse? That was hard to imagine with a bleeding nose and a huge black eye. Draco would plan his revenge on that four-eyed prick when he restored vision in his right eye. They tell you that Quidditch is brutal game but if it wasn't for the lanky Potter he wouldn't have been hit with a bludger right in the face. The hospital wing was now crowded with Slytherins bringing him chocolate frogs and every-flavour beans, it was ghastly. Draco loved being the Slytherin Prince, he enjoyed the attention that wasn't given to him at home, but Pansy Parkinson had taken her stalking to a new level. So they slept together a few times, that gave her no right to cover his bruised face in her sloppy kisses. Using the rest of his strength he pushed her off his bed. "Visiting times are over my darlings, time to let the young Master Malfoy get his rest", finally Madame Pomfrey came to his rescue. Draco closes his good eye and tried to drift into sleep when he heard a girl's voice.

"Malfoy, Professor Snape asked me to bring you the assignment" it was the prude little goodie two shoes. "Granger it's always a pleasure to see you" he replied in a sarcastic tone looking up at the witch. She grunted in return and threw the parchment in his face, and proceeded to walk away. Glancing up Draco watched her leave watching the movement of her curvy hips noticing for the first time that the witch had a brilliant bum.

The bloody blonde ferret! She hated him, because of him she had to do the prefect rounds alone. To make this worse she had tones of homework to do and tests to study for, but rather was taking time to talk to the sarcastic fag! Gasping as she realised she cursed Hermione rushed to her room. Many long hours later she was stood in her muggle t shirt in front of a large vintage mirror. She was a mess; hair in two wild messy buns ink all over her hands and thunder thighs popping from under her t shirt. But who needs good looks and perfect body when you know 1000 uses of spider legs? A sad smile creeped across her face as she took of her t shirt and nude climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

September 14th 

Today was the day! This is was the last six years of her life had been leading too. Finally the headmaster would announce the head boy and girl of the school. Hermione knew the role was hers but modestly wished the other candidates luck. The great hall was loud with chatter as all the students enjoyed their feast, the Gryffindor table was all dressed in gold and scarlet in honour of the founders.

"Mione you've hardly touched your food, is anything the matter?" Ginny Weasley sounded genuinely concerned about her.

"Oh... Yeh I'm good of course".

"Mione... Is this about Ron still?" This was the last thing that she wanted today. Any other day she would have argued with her friend referring to herself as an independent strong woman who didn't need attention of any man. But today she was tired two weeks of rounds alone and midnight homework had taken their effect on her.

"No!" Hermione snapped at her and turned around to face the table of teachers at the front. She made eye contact with McGonnagle who offered her a supportive smile. The situation with Ron made things a little awkward between the three friends. At the end of the sixth year he told her what he felt about her, they proceeded to write letters to eachother all summer. Despite not finding Ron attractive she liked the attention she got, she liked being told for the first time that she was beautiful. Obviously it was too good to be true as on the train to Hogwarts she walked in on him with his throat down lavender Brown's throat. From then on she has been a bit distant from him.

But today it will all change, when she is head girl Hermione will be able to move into the heads apartment and share a common room with some lovely Ravenclaw boy and everything would all be perfect.

Dumbeldor was stood over the huge golden eagle stand in the centre of the stage. The hall fell silent as all eyes where on the man with the snow white beard that was tied halfway with a gold band.

"Dear students not only is today the Founders Feast, a cause for great celebration as we remember the incredible witches and wizards who made this school possible. Today as per tradition we announce the new head boy and girl of our school." His eyes wondered to the Gryffindor table and met Hermione's as he pulled the parchment with two names out. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that the students and teachers have decided on two wonderful candidates, without further ado… the new Head Girl of Hogwarts is the lovely Hermione Granger". The table erupted with cheer as everyone hugged and kissed her, there were whistles and chants shouted as she made her way to the podium and shook hands with Dumblerdor. When the shouting died down the headmaster resumed his speech " Despite her brilliantness Miss Granger cannot handle the task on her own. To help her will be the equally brilliant … Draco Malfoy".

The room around her froze and the cheers from the Slytherin table seemed so distant. Hermione was fuming, there must have been a mistake there is no way that this sly little ferret was head boy. Who would even vote for him? He bullied half the school and walked around like some Prince, this was not fair. She didn't even want to look at his smug face, the thought of them living so close to eachother made her physically sick.

"Well done Granger" Malfoy said with a cruel giggle. She'd have to pretend that he doesn't exist for the next year! This is a complete disaster.

"We hope to see you both at the Founder's Ball tonight" the professor congratulated them and they rejoined their tables.

The entrance to the Head's apartments with covered with a large portrait of Minerva McGonagall, she was the most famous Head Girl of the school, and now hold the role of Head of the Gryffindor house. In the portrait she is young around 18 thus non of the students realise it is their teacher. All of Hermione's and Draco's stuff had been brought up by the house elves and left in their shared common room. It was the most lovely room with a live fire and a window view of the lake. Hermione and Ginny admired the mahogany coffee table and emperor couch when the door swung open.

"Oh you're here Granger" spat out the blonde ferret.

"Yes Malfoy remember it live here too now" she refused to even look his way when speaking to him.

"I did try to forget, nonetheless I want none of your little Lion cub friends messing around here often. Hear that Weasley?"

" You're a real dick Malfoy" exploded Ginny, "Promise me you'll go to the ball Mione" and with those words she left.

Without hesitation Hermione grabbed the first large box of books she saw and struggling tried to carry it away.

"Erm… you'll find those aren't yours Mudblood" he shouted at her. Shocked Hermione turned to face him for the first time since he came in, he was still in his Quidditch kit with a little bruising still under his eye but his pale white face was flushed red almost like he was embarrassed.

"But these are books Malfoy" she said with surprise.

" Well done! You can see" he was angry but she couldn't work out why.

"These are all muggle classics" she exclaimed taking a closer look at the box in her hands. "you're reading 'The Count of Monte Cristo'?"

" It's a personal favorite…Why are you so surprised?" his cheeks bright red Draco grabbed the box from her with his muscular arms.

"Er..." Hermione wasn't able to finish before Draco left with the big box of books and slammed his dormitory door shut.

'So Dumas is a personal favorite …huh… that's surprising' thinking to herself as she took her own stuff into her room.


End file.
